Only you Huang Zi Tao
by hzffan
Summary: Kris yang terkenal sebagai sosok yang tampan, keren, dingin dan badboy dikampus mereka. Jatuh cinta kepada sosok namja panda yang manis, imut, manja dan cuek namun sebenarnya perhatian. Namun apa jadinya jika namja panda itu selalu menghindarinya? Apakah Kris akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya ? ahh tentunya mungkin tidak karena Kris bukan pemuda yang mudah putus asa.
Haiii masih inget sama saya kan :D

Sebelumnya maaf ya temen-temen ff ini sempet aku hapus, karena aku perbaikin dulu penulisannya. Semoga tulisanku kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian ya^^

Oh ya sebagai tanda permintaan maafku ff ini aku perpanjang dikit loh :D

Pair : **KrisTao**

Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Rated : T

Author : hzffan

WARNING ! Ini cerita BL alias YAOI

 **CHAPTER I**

 **Seoul National University …**

Namja panda itu sedang duduk di kantin bersama kedua temannya Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan kampus, banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai trio tiang listrik namun ada juga yang menyebutnya sebagai putri raja dan kedua pengawalnya _. /tentunya yang menjadi putri raja dalah namja panda kita ini_ \

"Tao… ? apakah namja pirang itu masih mengejar-ngejarmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mukin masih", jawab tao dengan muka masam

"Ahh namja itu memang tidak mudah putus asa, tapi gege mohon sama kamu jangan sampai kamu terjerat dalam permainannya, kau tau sendirikan dia itu sudah terkenal dengan sifat badboynya", kata Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Ah gege santai saja tao nggak akan mudah terjerat sama pesona namja itu. Lagian dia bukan tipe tao". jawab Tao dengan nada santai.

"Memangnya tipemu itu seperti apa hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Emmmm ….. tentunya dia itu harus tinggi melebihi Tao, dia harus pintar, sopan, tidak suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dan yang paling penting dia cinta dan sayang sama Tao apa adanya dan harus nerima Tao apaadanya", jawab Tao dan diakhiri dengan senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bisa langsung jatuh cinta.

"Ahh hanya itu, itu semua juga ada pada diri gege, kenapa kita tidak pacaran saja", jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Dannnn….

Ctakk

Sehun langsung menyentil kening Chanyeol dengan kerasnya.

"Yak kau ini junior yang kurang ajar", kata Chanyeol sambil memegang keningnya.

"Salah sendiri ngomong asal-asalan, ingat hyung kau ini sudah punya Baekhyun dan kau juga akan menjadi kakak ipar dari Tao", kata Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Iya-iya aku juga sudah tau nggak perlu diingetin lagi lagian aku kan cuma bercanda", kata Chanyeol. "Emmm atau kamu cemburu ya kamu pengen jadi pacar Tao kan?", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Yang benar saja aku kan sudah punya Luhan hyung", kata Sehun

"Jadi jika kau belum punya Luhan hyung kamu mau jadi pacar Tao?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Tao yang melihat kedua temannya ini hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini kenapa malah ribut sendiri", kata Tao yang langsung mengercutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Tao memgercutkan bibirnya, langsung reflek menarik bibir Tao dan Tao langung memukul tangan gegenya itu.

"Yak gege, nanti kalok bibir Tao jadi kayak bebek gimana?" kata Tao dengan nada kesalnya.

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung tertawa dan membayangkan bagaimana jika benar bibir Tao seperti bebek yang jelas itu akan sangat lucu_.

"Yak kalian ini jahat sekali, kenapa malah tertawa !", kata Tao dengan sedikit keras dan merekapun langsung menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Ah sudah-sudah jangan ngambek seperti itu nanti cantiknya hilang", kata Sehun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Yak kau ini, aku laki-laki hun dan aku ini tampan", kata Tao dengan nada kesal. "Ah sudahlah aku mau ke kelas dulu habis ini aku ada kelas dengan Kyuhyun saem", lanjut Tao dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa perlu aku antar hyung/tao?" kata Sehun dan Chanyeol barengan.

 _Tao tersenyum melihat kekompakan kedua temannya ini yang tentunya sangat perhatian kepadanya_.

"Ah tidak perlu, Tao kan bukan anak kecil lagi", jawab Tao kemudian mencubit pipi kedua temannya itu dan langsung berlari.

Yak pandaaaa… teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol barengan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang dicubit oleh namja panda itu.

Setelah Tao keluar dari kantin itu, seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja panda yang berbincang-bincang dengan kedua temannya itu menghela nafas _'sampai kapan kau akan bersikap dingin dan cuek kepadaku?'_ batin namja itu yang tak lain adalah Kris.

SKIP

Hari ini mata kuliah Tao sudah berakhir ia segera berjalan keluar kelasnya, sambil berjalan Tao mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk mengirim pesan kepadaChanyeol.

From : Panda

To : Chan-ge

Subject : Ge aku sudah selesai, apa gege juga sudah selesai?

Tidak lama kemudian hp tao bergetar.

From : Chan-ge

To : Panda

Subject : Sebentar lagi Tao, gege sedang menerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kalau tidak keberatan Tao kesini saja.

Tanpa babibu lagi Tao segera menuju perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan Tao mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari dimana Chanyeol berada. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap sosok namja pirang yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya. _'ahh kenapa ada dia disini? Ahh iya Tao lupa Chanyeol-ge dan Kris-ge kan satu kelas, jadi mungkin saja dia juga sedang mengerjakan tugas'_ , batin Tao.

Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mencari dimana sosok Chanyeol. Ahh itu dia ternyata tidak jauh dari posisi Kris berada. Tao segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol berada dan mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Chanyeol.

Kris masih setia menatap Tao hingga sekaarang dia duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disampinya tetap cuek dan tetap mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang.

"Geee…" panggil Tao

"Eh kau ternyata, aku kira orang lain, kenapa tadi tidak membalas pesanku dulu kalau mau kesini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sengaja…." jawab Tao dengan senyumnya.

"Ishh kau ini", jawab Chanyeol dan segera kembali berkutip dengan tugasnya lagi.

2 menit kemudian

"Ge apa masih lama….?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak kok tinggal tiga soal lagi", jawab Chanyeol.

"Ahh baiklah, Tao mau liat-liat novel dulu ya ge siapa tau ada yang menarik", kata Tao dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Hemmm…" jawab Chanyeol.

Kris yang melihat Tao beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju rak khusus novel, ia juga segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju tempat dimana Tao sekarang berada.

Tao masih setia mencari-cari novel yang dia inginkan. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa Kris berada tak jauh darinya.

"Taoo…" panggil Chanyeol.

"Iya kenapa ge? Apa sudah selesai tugasnya?" tanya Tao.

"Sudah dan sekarang gege mau ke ruangan Lee saem dulu, kau tunggu disini saja nanti gege kesini lagi. Arraseo", kata Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan dari Tao.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari perpustakaan dan Tao kembali melihat-lihat novel.

Dannn

 _'_ _Ahh itu dia novelnya tapi kenapa tinggi sekali'_ batin Tao.

Tao berusaha menggapainya tapi tidak dapat juga ahh tangannya memang kurang panjang. Sampai ada tangan lain yang menggapainya dan mengulurkan novelnya kepada Tao.

Tao langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang yang telah membantunya mengambilkan novel tersebut, ahh ternyata Kris lah yang mengambilkannya.

"Ahh terima kasih, atas bantuannya Sunbae" kata Tao dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Grepp

Sebelum Tao beranjak Kris segera menahan lengannya.

Dan Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa sunbae?" tanya Tao.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bersikap dingin dan cuek kepadaku?"tanya balik Kris.

"Apa maksud sunbae? aku tidak mengerti dan kapan aku bersikap dingin dan cuek? tanya Tao sambil melepas cengkraman Kris dari tangannya.

"Kau … kau selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek padaku saat aku mendekatimu", jawab Kris.

"Trus kenapa, bukankah itu hak setiap orang?" tanya Tao lagi

"Aku tau itu, tapi kenapa kau terus menghindariku? apa aku punya salah padamu? tanya Kris balik.

"Tidak, sunbae tidak punya salah pada Tao, jawab Tao cepat.

"Terus kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Kris lagi,

"Karena….."

"Karena?" ulang Kris, karena apa Zi Tao – lanjut Kris

"Tao .." panggil Chanyeol

 _Sebelumnya ….._

Saat Chanyeol sudah mengumpulkan tugasnya kepada Lee saem, Chanyeol segera menuju ke perpustakaan lagi untuk mengajak Tao pulang, saat sampai di perpustakaan Chanyeol segera menuju tempat terakhir Tao berada, namun sedikit lagi Chanyeol akan sampai, dia mendengar suara orang sedang bercakap-cakap dan Chanyeol yakin itu suara Tao dan Kris.

Chanyeol mendengar semuanya, dan saat Tao mulai kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris, Chanyeol segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

 _Kembali ke cerita awal-_

"Tao …" panggil Chanyeol.

Kris dan Tao secara bersamaan menengok kearah suara yang memanggil.

"Ahh Chanyeol ge, ayo kita pulang", ajak Tao.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang, nahh Tao kau ke parkiran duluan ya, gege mau membereskan tas dan buku dulu", suruh Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tao.

Setelah memastikan Tao benar-benar keluar dari perpustakaan, Chanyeol segera berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Aku ingatkan padamu, jika kau mendekati Tao hanya untuk menyakitinya saja sebaiknya kau menjauh,karna Tao tidak cocok dengan pemuda kurang ajar dan bad boy sepertimu", kata Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Santai saja, aku mendekati Tao bukan untuk menyakitinya. Aku mendekatinya karena aku benar-benar mencintainya, dan jika kau bilang bahwa aku pemuda bad boy itu jelas-jelas salah", jawab Kris dengan nada sinis.

"Salah? Kau bilang aku salah mengataimu pemuda bad boy? Selama ini kau sering gonta-ganti pacar setiap minggunya, apa itu bukan sebutan untuk seorang bad boy?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak kalah sinisnya.

"Ya jika kau bilang aku selalu gonta-ganti pacar setiap harinya itu memang benar, tapi itu tidak menjamin jika aku seorang bad boy. Karena selama aku pacaran dengan orang-orang disini aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengajaknya berkencan, berpegangan tanganpun enggan. Asal kau tau aku berpacaran selama ini hanya kasihan pada mereka yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku", jawab Kris dengan pedenya.

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi aku harus memastikan dulu bahwa dia benar-benar serius pada Tao. Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati._

"Ehemmm baiklah, tapi kenapa kau tetap mengejar-ngejar Tao? Kau tahu sendirikan jika Tao selalu menghindarimu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Itu karena aku memang benar-benar mencintainya, dan dengan sikap dia yang cuek dan dingin membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya", jawab Kris dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah, tapi saat ini kau tidak punya pacar kan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi kenapa kau bertanya soal ini padaku, kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padaku kan?" tanya Kris cepat.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak", jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Ehemm Kris sepertinya aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Tao", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Hahhhh, apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau mau membantuku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kris.

"Sudah diam saja, seharusnya kau bersyukur aku mau membantumu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Karena aku melihat kesungguhan dimatamu, dan asal kau tau aku ini kan sahabat Tao jadi aku tau mana yang terbaik untuk Tao dan sepertinya aku juga merasa bahwa Tao juga menyukaimu, tapi mungkin saja dia masih belum percaya padamu", jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenap-" , "sudahlah aku harus segera pulang, kasihan Tao sudah menunggu" potong Chanyeol sebelum Kris menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya terima kasih teman sudah mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Panda manis itu", kata Kris sebelum Chanyeol berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ke tempat parkir kampus mereka, ketika sudah hampir sampai, Chanyeol melihat Tao yang sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil mengercutkan bibirnya. _Yah pasti dia bosan menunggu_ , pikir Chanyeol.

"Taooo …." panggil Chanyeol keras, yang di panggil hanya menatap Chanyeol sambil mengercutkan bibirnya.

Sesampai di hadapan Tao, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Yak gege kenapa kau lama sekali? Tao capek tau berdiri lama disini", omel Tao.

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Sudahlah sekarang kita pulang nanti akan gege jelaskan di dalam mobil kenapa tadi gege lama", kata Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Baiklah", kata Tao sambil mengikuti Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi.

Setelah mobil berjalan belum terlalu jauh, - "Jadi jelaskan sekarang ge, kenapa tadi gege lama!"- perintah Tao.

"Kau serius mau tahu kenapa tadi gege lama?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terseyum menggoda.

"Ahh gege, apa kau lupa kau sendiri yang bilang akan menjelaskannya?" jawab Tao kemudian mengercutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah akan gege jelaskan, jadi tadi setelah kau keluar dari perpustakaan aku berbicara sebentar pada Kris, gege bertanya kenapa dia selalu mendekatimu padahal kau sendiri menjauhinya dan dia menjawab bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaimu" jelas Chanyeol.

"Ohhh aku kira kenapa, ternyata hanya itu" kata Tao dengan nada bosan

"Yak panda kenapa kau berkata _'hanya itu'_ kau tau dia benar-benar mencintaimu" jelas Chanyeol sedikit keras.

"Terus kenapa ge? lagipula gege sendirikan yang bilang bahwa Tao tidak boleh terjerat dalam pesona laki-laki bad boy seperti dia?"jawab Tao, "Yah itu dulu sebelum aku tau ternyata dia benar-benar mencintaimu dan serius padamu, dan asal kau tau Panda ternyata dia bukan pemuda bad boy yang seperti kita kira, dia tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan maupun berpegang tangan dengan pacar-pacarnya yang dulu", jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk bosan.

"Dan gege percaya begitu saja? bisa saja dia bohong, mana mungkin laki-laki seperti dia bis-"

"Tao, dia berpacaran itu bukan karena Kris cinta pada mereka tapi Kris hanya kasihan pada mereka. Dan asal kau tau yang benar-benar Kris cinta itu hanya kau", potong Chanyeol sebelum Tao menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Apa? Jadi dia berpacaran selama ini hanya berlandaskan rasa kasihan? Apa dia tidak punya hati? Apa dia tidak punya perasaan?", tanya tao berbondong dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Panda sayang, dia punya hati dan hati itu hanya untukmu dan dia juga punya perasaan dan perasaan itu hanya untukmu. Mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak aku tidak mengerti", jawab Tao dingin.

"Hahh baiklah jika kau tidak mengerti sekarang, kau akan mengerti besok dan besok dan besoknya lagi", jawab Chanyeol dan di akhiri dengan senyum.

SKIP

"Nah sekarang silahkan turun kita sudah sampai, oh ya tolong katakana pada Baekhyun hari ini aku tidak bisa mampir kerumah kalian, karena hari ini aku akan pergi mengerjakan tugas, tapi nanti malam aku akan kerumah kalian", kata Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tao.

"Terima kasih ge", kata Tao sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Sama-sama adik ipar", jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Setelah tao keluar dari mobil, chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Hahhhh aku rasa akan sulit menyatukan kalian.

 **T.B.C. / E.N.D.**

Gimana mau di lanjut apa enggak nih ?

Hayooo jangan lupa ngasih _review_ nya ya^^

Kasih kritikan, saran dan semangat buat aku juga boleh kok :D


End file.
